Between the Floors
by Red Shoe Kitty
Summary: Ianto is having a challenging day - and it's not over yet Off canon, one shot


With a sigh of relief Ianto Jones stepped into the lift; he loathed having to visit the 53rd floor of the Torchwood Tower, spectacular views notwithstanding, the things they were rumoured to do up there turned his stomach. He had just delivered a pile of files to the research department, although why they needed the sparse amount of hard copy information about the Director of Torchwood Cardiff he didn't want to know. Settling his messenger bag more comfortably on his shoulder, he pressed the button for the ground floor, this delivery was his last task for the day and he was now free.

In the distance, Ianto could see someone racing down the corridor, gesticulating and yelling unintelligibly. Hastily he stabbed the "door close" button, the last thing he wanted to do was have to retrieve more files or share the lift with another person. He looked closer, oh gods it was Simon Jackson; for some reason he didn't understand (_not gay, not gay_ ran the litany in his head) Ianto had an enormous crush on Simon but dreaded any situation in which he was alone with him; he hated standing in an uncomfortable silence but he could never think of anything to say without babbling like an idiot. It was with massive relief he watched the doors slide shut and the lift begin its descent.

The relief was short lived as the lift came to a shuddering halt between floors 45 and 44. 'Fuck' muttered Ianto but before he could make his way to the emergency phone, the lift gave another almighty jerk and the lights disappeared completely. Ianto gave a small whimper, he could cope with small enclosed spaces and he could cope with the dark but small, dark, enclosed spaces bought back unhappy memories of an unpleasant childhood. Despising himself for his weakness, Ianto slid down the wall, pulling his knees tight against his chest and tried to control his frightened breathing.

A calm female voice echoed through the lift shaft, 'Torchwood Tower is in lockdown Torchwood Tower is in lockdown'

_Fantastic,_ Ianto closed his eyes, _lockdown. That means that_ _I'm gonna be stuck here for a while_. One therapist had suggested that he try to control the panic attacks by distracting himself with pleasant memories not, apparently, realising that if Ianto had any happy memories to draw upon, he probably would not be having the panic attacks. With a small grimace Ianto thought, _worth a try, I guess; _he made a huge effort and bought Simon's naked body to mind, then, with a huge mental effort, added himself to the picture before the absurdity of the whole thing drew a tiny chuckle from him. 'Get a grip' Jones he said aloud rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palm and taking a deep breath, 'Dr Gibson said memories not fantasies.'

Suddenly the lift compartment was flooded with light, all but blinding the young man; eyes streaming Ianto glanced upwards to see a tall, dark haired man, naked save for a long, old fashioned coat, materialise through the roof of the lift, hang suspended in the air for 30 seconds or so, then crash painfully to the floor some 10 feet below him. The image remained seared on his retinas as the darkness returned, seemingly even thicker and more impenetrable than before

'Christ!' Ianto shuffled forward groping blindly toward the soft moans coming from the intruder

'Ow' a soft American voice groaned. One of Ianto's hands brushed across soft hair and the other encountered a warm, smooth chest. The man on the floor groaned again, 'bastards hit me with a paralysing ray before I teleported. Oh crap, this is gonna hurt!'

'Sorry,' Ianto, 'who are you and where did you come from?'

'Name's Jack Harkness' said the man on a pained, indrawn breath

'Torchwood 3?' gasped Ianto. He had heard of Jack Harkness, everyone had, the man was legendary in Torchwood Tower, partly for his cool bravery in managing the Cardiff rift but predominantly because the tales of his sexual exploits had ensured that the name Captain Jack Harkness was met with idolatrous mummers of approval and envy whenever it was mentioned

'Urgh' the man on the floor began to spasm and under his hand Ianto could feel his heart beat accelerating.

'What can I do' asked Ianto in a panic, 'how can I help?'

'Just, just...' the Jack's head banged a staccato tattoo against the floor as the spasms increased. Working from touch and sliding his hands under the man's shoulders, Ianto manoeuvred Jack's head onto his lap and placed a soothing hand on his forehead until the intense shuddering died away.

'What's happening?' asked Ianto desperately

'f-f- fucking bitch Hartman,' Jack ground the information out from between clenched teeth, 'she has wanted to get her hands on me for years. We had a scheduled meeting, she drugged me...'

'Why?'

'Vivisection' mumbled Jack

Ianto felt sick, 'I hate this fucking place, 'he said viciously

Jack's cramp seemed to be resolving, his breathing had evened out and some of the tension had drained from his body and he even managed a weak chuckle, 'fortunately I'm always prepared for a quick get away.' He fumbled for Ianto's hand and placed what felt like a smooth egg shaped object in it, Ianto closed his fingers over it,

'What is it?'

'Teleportation device, never come here without it' self–satisfaction oozed from Jack's voice

'Lucky you were able to get to your coat then' said Ianto

'Why?' Jack sounded puzzled, then, 'oh! Oh no, it wasn't in my coat.' Shaking fingers gently took the teleportation device from Ianto's palm, 'actually, you may want to wash your hands first chance you get.'

'Eeww!'

Ianto was about to deliver a further sarcastic comment when the muscles under his hand began to spasm and a small whimper of distress forced itself from between Jack's lips

'Oh no!' Ianto pulled the convulsing man into a closer embrace and held him tight, murmuring soothing nothings until the terrible shaking died away.

'S-sorry about this' gasped Jack as soon as he caught his breath, 'paralysing rays are a bitch. The immobility itself resolves fairly quickly, but the cramp that accompanies the recovery is as incapacitating as the original paralysis. As soon as the teleport device is recharged I'll be out of your hair.'

Ianto shook his head emphatically before realising that the stygian darkness in the lift compartment made the gesture redundant. 'Stay' he begged Jack, 'stay until you are completely recovered or at least as long as you can. I imagine this lock down is because of your dramatic escape from floor 53?'

Yeah' a soft chuckle, 'how d'ya know it was dramatic?'

Ianto laughed, 'Captain Harkness, I have heard the stories and the rumours and I have now had the privilege of your company for...oh about 20 minutes, I guess. I can't believe it would be anything other than dramatic.'

'You're a good man...sorry, what's your name?'

'It's Ianto, Ianto Jones.'

'Welsh?' the question was asked on a pained breath

'Yeah'

'Thought I recognised those gorgeous vowels...urrggh.'

Ianto decided to keep talking in a effort to draw Jack's attention away from the severe cramp that seemed to be affecting his legs and feet, 'I'm actually a Cardiff boy but I moved to London about 18 months ago because my girlfriend got a job here.'

'Girlfriend?'

Ianto gave a sad little snort, 'Yeah, Lisa. She waited until I had relocated, got me a job here in the archives and then decided to dump me.'

'Harsh' Ianto could feel a trickle of sweat running down the side of Jack's face as the other man tried to ride out the agony he was experiencing.

'God I wish I could do more to help you,' said Ianto with the suspicion of a sob in his throat as he felt Jack relax against his thighs again

'What you are doing is helping' Jack reassured him

'What?' Ianto was confused, 'I'm not doing anything...oh.' He suddenly realised that he had been constantly stroking and touching the suffering man throughout their entire interaction.

'It's OK' Jack was starting to sound stronger; 'I like to be touched.' He gave an approving hiss as Ianto's thumb accidently skated across his nipple, 'I really, really like being touched like that.'

Ianto was grateful for the darkness since it hid the truly stupendous blush that was climbing over his neck and face, even as he was aware that he was still caressing Jack's body – he didn't seem able to stop himself. 'I'm sorry,' he stumbled, 'I don't know what's come over me. I have never touched another man like this before.'

Jack's voice had taken on a low seductive tone, 'but you have wanted to, haven't you Ianto?'

A sudden image of Simon Jackson popped into Ianto's head, 'I...I...'

With a small grunt of effort Jack raised his arm and grasped Ianto's hand, twining their fingers together and placing their joined hands on his cock which immediately began to harden, 'I think that you have thought about this' he said as he rubbed their joined hands over the firm flesh, 'I think you dream about this' he disentangled their fingers removing his hand and sighing with satisfaction as Ianto fingers crept of their own volition back towards his cock.

Ianto closed his eyes as he ran his fingers over Jack's erection. It was so hot and so hard, thicker than his own cock although about the same length and, he realised, it felt so right in his hand. Jack apparently agreed with him, murmuring softly, 'oh that feels nice, that feels so good.' Jack turned his head, which was still lying in Ianto's lap and nuzzled against his crotch. Ianto felt himself harden as the moist warmth of Jack's breath washed over his cock through the fine wool of his trousers.

'Undo your pants' Jack's voice was rough with lust and Ianto felt his mouth go dry as he obeyed. Jack leant in closer and mouthed at his penis through the straining cotton of his briefs. 'Mmm' hummed Jack, 'take your cock out, let me taste you.' Hands trembling, Ianto did as he was told, eyes drifting closed as Jack gently blew on his overheated flesh before placing a soft and gentle kiss on the very tip of his cock.

'Like that?' whispered Jack, running his tongue along the underside of Ianto's erection

'I...I..uh'

Jack's laugh was loud and strong, 'yeah you like that.' Ianto's hands had drifted back to their exploration of Jack's balls, brushing them gently with his fingers making the other man moan, sending delicious vibrations through Ianto's dick. Jack spread his legs wider, 'its OK' he told Ianto encouragingly, 'do whatever you want, no pressure, you are in control.'

Ianto was finding it very hard to think clearly with Jack's lips and tongues doing amazing things to his cock but he slid his fingers over the soft skin behind his balls and cautiously explored the puckered entrance that fascinated him so much. Jack paused in his ministrations long enough to moan Ianto's name before swallowing his cock down to the root, Ianto had one questing digit inside Jack and the shock of Jack's action made his finger jerk against Jack's prostate, with a combined cry of pleasure both men came, Ianto pulsing his release down Jack's throat and Jack over his own abdomen.

Ianto leant back against the wall fighting desperately for breath and his lost equilibrium. Jack let Ianto's softening penis slip from his mouth, giving it one last affectionate suck as he did so. 'You taste absolutely beautiful, Ianto Jones' he laughed softly.

Emboldened by the fact that the entire encounter had been shrouded in the impenetrable darkness in the lift, Ianto bent forward and placed a gentle kiss on Jack's cock and licked some of his come into his mouth. 'So do you' he said.

At that moment three things happened simultaneously; the teleporter began to beep, indicating that it was fully charged, the lift, with a jerk, resumed its interrupted descent and the light blinked back into life. Jack rolled off Ianto's lap and clambered to his feet, pulling his beloved coat around his body.

'Torchwood lockdown rescinded. Torchwood lockdown rescinded' the calm female voice could be heard faintly

'I think this might be my cue to leave' he said, his back to Ianto

Ianto scrambled to his feet, hastily tucking himself back into his trousers. 'After a lockdown the lift will go straight to the ground floor, if you are going it will have to be now. I just want to say...er...thank you...this was amaz...' His voice died away as Jack turned to face him with a large smile and pulled him into his arms.

'Thank you for looking after me, Ianto,' he said softly, 'you are brilliant and you are beautiful. I wish...'

Summoning all his courage, Ianto leant forward and kissed Jack deeply, 'me too' he whispered when the need to breathe pulled them apart.

Jack stroked Ianto's face with tender fingers, then stepped back and manipulated the teleporter. He blew Ianto a kiss, 'don't be afraid to be Ianto Jones – you will be amazing at it. Oh, and if you ever want to come back to Cardiff I promise there'll be a job there for you. Torchwood Three is nothing like this hell hole.'

Somehow Ianto dredged up a smile for this amazing, wonderful man who had quite literally dropped into his life and changed it beyond all measure, 'be safe Jack, thank you' The brilliant light flared once more and Ianto was alone in the lift.

Ianto leant back against the wall, _what the hell just happened_ he asked himself. He glanced at his watch, the whole episode had taken less than an hour but somehow Jack Harkness had turned his world upside down and made him re-evaluate himself and what he wanted. _Being with Jack has made me realise how natural and right it feels for me to be with another man _he told himself_, I need to let myself be happy and I know just what I need to do to make that happen._

With a small *ping* the lift doors opened and with a renewed sense of reprieve Ianto stepped into the reception area. The first person he saw was Simon Jackson was hovering anxiously near the lifts. When he saw Ianto he strode up to him with a relieved smile on his face.

'Yan!' Simon ran his hand up Ianto's arm, 'are you OK? I tried to stop you getting in the lift when I heard that lockdown was being initiated, I'd heard somewhere that you were claustrophobic. I'm sorry I wasn't quick enough'

Ianto looked closely at Simon's worried face, there was a warmth in his eyes that he had seen in Jack Harkness' when he had kissed him. He grinned and took a deep breath and a chance, 'Simon, would you like to get a drink with me? Maybe some dinner?'

'Um, yeah, ' Simon gave Ianto an uncertain smile, 'as a work friend or...'

Ianto interrupted, 'As a date,' he said firmly, 'I'm asking you out on a date. Interested?'

Tentatively Simon took hold of Ianto's hand, 'definitely interested' he said, 'when did you have in mind?'

Ianto squeezed his hand, 'no time like the present'

As the two of them left hand in hand, Ianto couldn't believe what he was doing_. I've redefined my sexuality, had an amazing blow job from the legendary Director of Torchwood Three and now I'm going on a date with the man I was too scared to talk to this morning_. His musings were interrupted as Simon suddenly stepped in front of him, took a deep breath and kissed him, hard.

'Simon?'

Simon blushed, 'I've wanted to do that for such a long time' he admitted softly, 'but I was too scared to talk to you'

Ianto's conscience gave a twinge, 'Simon, I feel I should tell you. I'm applying for a transfer to Cardiff in six months time.'

'Around the same time I move to Washington' replied Simon, 'So, I guess we have six months, then.'

Ianto laughed, 'you know what?' he asked Simon, 'this hasn't been the weirdest day I've had since I started working here but bloody hell, it's been one of the best.'

Simon smiled into Ianto's eyes, 'let's make it even better.'

~~ Gorffenedig ~~


End file.
